Playing with Fire
by A Dangerous Romance
Summary: Axel x Roxas. Alternating POV. Summary inside. Rated M for drugs, language, self-injury, sex, and violence.


**Author's Note:** Renamed New Summary Added.**  
Summary:**  
Axel meets Roxas and it's instant attraction. But Axel's a drug addict and a legal adult, and Roxas is only 15.  
Axel continues to feed his addictions and Roxas plays with the fire that the red head is as their relationship developes into something dangerous and illegal.

* * *

They met at a party. Roxas was already kissing another boy, but the red head watched him and when he saw, his chance he took it. He followed the boy, then grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him towards himself and crushing his lips against his. He wasn't entirely sober, and didn't think of the consequences. But Roxas reciprocated passionately in his drunken state and that was all that mattered in that moment.

The following morning the blonde awoke next to the red head, partially naked, and flushed. When Axel opened his vivid green eyes to meet Roxas' brilliant blue he was taken by the beautiful blonde haired boy irreversably. Axel later learned he was only 15, that he'd never drinken before, and that that had been his first party. His innocence was so attractive and Axel wanted to be the one to take it from him completely. Axel flirted and Roxas was hesitant, scared, shy. The red head ended up taking Roxas home in exchange for his number, a ride filled with blue flashes out of the corner of his eye. Roxas noticed the long, thick, wide scars that covered Axel's forarms as he drove, but couldn't say anything. He watched the red head bring the cigarette he lit to his mouth and exhale large, long puffs of smoke, his head still hazy. Roxas didn't know how old he was, but knew he was older than him. And he didn't care.

Later that night (much later) Axel called the blonde, talking way too fast. Roxas laughed and Axel told the blonde he was taking him on a date, right then, wouldn't hear Roxas say he _couldn't_, it was_ too late_. He pulled up to his house to find the blonde waiting outside for him, not wanting to chance waking up his brother or parents. He closed the car door as quietly as he could and was met with Axel's cinnamon nicotine lips in a gentle but hard kiss. "Drive," he said through half open eyes and dark, long lashes. And so the red head did.

Axel lit up another cigarette, the scent of cinnamon filling the car. Roxas had half a mind tell him to pull the car over then and there and to take him down. Instead that's what Axel did to the blonde. They listened to loud music that Roxas had trouble deciphering "2 hookers and an 8 BALL, can you believe that I WRITE THIS SHIT?" as the red head drove, and Axel drove them to a hill top over looking the train tracks that Roxas would sometimes hang out on with his friends. Axel pushed Roxas to the back of his seat with his lips again, pushing cinnamon-y smoke down his throat that made his tongue sting, and he coughed. The red head laughed, giving him some space, and moved in to kiss his jawline. His hand slowly made it's way down Roxas' pants. The blonde stiffened as the red head unbuttoned his pants and Axel stole another kiss to distract him. He pulled the shirt over the boy's head and it turned into a full on hand job when Axel trailed kisses down the blonde's jaw, neck, collarbone all the way to his belly button. Roxas arched his back when a warm tongue snaked it's way inside and Axel took him into his mouth earning an airy moan from the blonde. Roxas watched the red head through cloudy eyes and the red head listened to his breath deepend. The red head was good at this, too good. "I'm gonna come." Roxas said shakilly, but the red head continued. "_Axel--_," it was too late. His face caught on fire. Axel licked the blonde's head, then his lips, and pulled himself up over the blonde, licking his lower lip and then pushing his tongue into his mouth. It tasted just like Sea Salt ice cream and smoke.

It was still only attraction, like. It shouldn't have gone anywhere, but it did. When Axel finally dropped Roxas off, he offered him his sweater before leaving the car, because he'd waited in the cold for the red head before he'd arrived, and he'd felt bad. As the red head pulled it off, Roxas once again noticed the scars on the pale man's arms, and Axel made haste to hide them. Roxas pulled the plain black sweater onto himself and zipped it up, smelling the smoke it had trapped within it's fibers, and breathed it in deeply. Axel didn't leave the car, didn't walk him to the door, but did bring his arms around the blonde, pulling him in for affectionate kiss before he left his seat. Roxas pick pocketed the black pack of cigarettes out of the red head's sweater before he'd given it to him, and after he'd given the blond his sweater, Roxas wondered if it was on purpose that he didn't mention his cigarettes.

When Roxas had successfully snuck back inside and up to his room, he pulled the black pack out of his pocket and studied the flame on the cover. When he was done, he pulled open his boxer drawer and gently slid the cigarettes under his favorite pair of moogle boxers. He dared a glance at his alarm clock to find the blue neon letters glowing 4:00 at him in the dark. He had three hours to sleep, wake up, get ready and be off to school. He decided to just stay awake, and hung the black sweatshirt that smelled of cinnamon and smoke in the back of his closet, bringing it up to his face to savor the scent of the red head once more.

Roxas arrived at school with dark circles under his eyes. He almost fell asleep in his first classes, not noticing the pack of cigarettes falling from his pocket. "You look tired," said his brunette friend Olette in concern during lunch.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, hiding a smile. After he spoke with her, he found his friend Hayner to ask if he could borrow his lighter. Hayner was probably Roxas' worst influence until the red head, he drank and smoke. Not a big deal.

"For what?" the dirty blonde asked confused. Roxas proudly pulled the black pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and slid it open revealing the black cigarettes which had red hearts on the end of their filters. Hayner'd never seen any like it.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked, forgetting to ask when Roxas had taken up smoking upon laying eyes on them. Roxas blushed--he hadn't thought of how to answer that question.

"Cloud bought them for me," he said as soon as it ran through his head. Cloud was his older brother, but would never buy cigarettes for him. Luckilly for Roxas, Hayner hadn't met him yet.

"I've never seen this brand before. I wish I had an older brother to buy cigarettes for me. Here," he said tossing Roxas the lighter. They smoked under the bleachers during lunch while no one was on the field. Smoking a cigarette wasn't as hard as Roxas had thought it would be; he didn't' cough like he had when Axel'd kissed him. The cigarette crackled and popped when he took a drag, and the smoke stung his tongue. When he licked his lips they tasted like cinnamon, just like Axel's. It felt good to be bad and Roxas was flirting with trouble--more than; kissing, being given blow jobs by trouble.

When the final bell rang and Roxas walked out of the school his eyes were immediately drawn to the vibrant red of Axel's hair, and he smiled.The red head leaned against the trunk of his orange car, one hand in his pocket with a cigarette in the other at his lips. He lowered his hand and smiled with one of the same black cigarettes inbetween his too-white-to-be-smoker's-teeth and walked over to the passenger side opening the door for the approaching blonde.

* * *

**Reviews:** 4. **Update at 5.**


End file.
